1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device in which an image, recorded in a film, for example, is read by a line sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such an image reading device can be controlled by a host computer provided externally to the image reading device. Namely, a reading operation, in which an image is read by a line sensor, and a recording operation, in which image data obtained by the reading operation is recorded in a recording medium mounted in the image reading device, can be controlled by the host computer. On the other hand, in a stand-alone mode of the image reading device, i.e. independently from the host computer, the image data can be recorded in the recording medium by operating a switch provided on the image reading device.
When the recording medium does not have a sufficient remaining volume to record image data, even if an operator tries to record the image data in the recording medium by operating the switch, the recording operation would not be carried out due to an operation of a control circuit provided in the image reading device. In such a case, by increasing the compression ratio of the recorded image data or the thinning rate of the image data, the image data may become recordable to the recording medium. Nevertheless, if the image data need be recorded without changing the compression ratio or the thinning rate, the image data should be transmitted to a computer and recorded in the other recording medium set in the computer. These operations are complicated, and therefore it is difficult to perform the error-free operations.